


[团兵]白日梦

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 魅魔梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 西幻paro? 但对话完全日轻腔。沉睡多年的野生魅魔钓了一个绝佳肉体。您没看错，魅魔是埃尔文，不是利威尔。人形自走造雷机提醒您，看清警告，不适点叉。内含：人外、睡眠Ｏ（……精神意义？神交？）。





	[团兵]白日梦

埃尔文醒了。  
他闻到了一股鲜活的肉体气味，很是难得，竟然强烈到能将他从沉睡状态唤醒。  
似乎自降生以来，几乎都没见过这样的人类啊……应该很好吃吧？上一次碰到这样的肉体是什么时候了呢？他甩了甩末端三角形的尾巴，回忆了一下生平，好麻烦，想不起来了。  
总之，先过去看看吧。

♥

从记事起，利威尔就反复做着同一个梦。  
在梦里，他随手在河边救了一个少年，没想着要人家回报，对方却像是第一次被这样对待似的，非常快活地说，大哥哥，谢谢你，下次来找你玩。  
看不清那人的脸，只记得是金发。  
这样的梦一直做到现在，但他从未在现实生活中遇到过那位金发少年。  
可能是上辈子的事情吧，大概。  
利威尔是个猎户。  
讨生活不易，十二月山里危险，他没让伊莎贝尔和法兰跟来。  
山里他们自己搭了个屋子，算个据点，有时候只歇脚，有时候也住上一段日子。  
今天运气不错，收获尚好，休息一会就可以回去了。他躺在床上这样想着，没想睡觉，却不知不觉睡着了。  
再醒来却不知身处何处。自己赤身裸体，还被奇怪的东西给捆了。  
“嗯哼？好久没用魔法了，但看起来还是很有效。你好啊，人类。”  
“……？”眼前出现了背有黑翼，头生尖角的金发青年，相比之下大冬天只穿西装衬衫加黑长披风的衣着都显得不那么奇怪了。  
按常识推断的话，无疑是恶魔。  
“初次见面还是想礼貌一点呢，我是埃尔文•史密斯，能告诉我你的名字吗。”  
不知为何男人看起来十分高兴的样子。  
“……”利威尔谨慎地判断周围的地形。不行，太黑了，什么也看不见。  
“啊，顺便一提，这里是在我操控下的梦境，如果我不解开魔法你是无论如何都出不去的哦？”  
“……利威尔。你有什么目的？”他很快放弃逃跑。对于超自然现象，只能走一步看一步了。  
“如你所见我是个恶魔，具体来说，是个魅魔。”

“还以为你会多反抗一下的……？现在的人类已经不兴抵死不从那套了吗？”大概是跟预期的反应不太一样，把人搂进怀里的时候，埃尔文还有些迷茫。为什么这次捕食这么容易？是自己的美貌起了作用吗。  
“你白痴啊。是你自己说的不打炮不让走。”利威尔逐渐接近爆炸边缘。  
“别生气嘛。答应得这么爽快，至少也该是不讨厌我的样子吧？我对自己的外貌还挺有自信的来着。”对方似乎是一只有些聒噪的年轻魅魔。  
“……闭嘴，要做就快一点。”他没说出口，是因为那头金发有些眼熟，下意识觉得眼前的恶魔不会害命。跟魅魔做爱也不算太亏。  
“是是。”安静不到两秒，“利威尔君是第一次吗？”  
“……恶魔也挑食吗。还是说，如果我说不是，你就会放过我吗。”挑了挑眉，利威尔没好气地堵了回去。  
“并不是～我已经认定利威尔君了。只不过，要是第一次的话，我附赠额外服务而已。看起来是咯？”金发青年抖了抖自己的耳朵，歪头说道。  
“……”他已经懒得搭理了。  
“那，稍微等一下哦。利威尔君。”不知何时恶魔已经脱完了衣服，身后的尾巴一下一下地晃荡着，逐渐伸长，卷上了利威尔的大腿。  
“什么东西……”自己被青年卡在怀内，完全看不到下面的光景。只觉得有细长的东西爬了上来，有些凉意，下意识抖了一下。那物件眼下变本加厉，已经往后穴伸了进来。  
“我的尾巴♥”恶魔闻言，欢快地笑将起来，“有催情的作用哦。”  
“拿出、去……！埃尔文我操你妈的……”他试图扭打对方，但身体莫名使不上力气，手臂跟腿都绵软无力，差点站不住，径自倒在了青年胸上。  
“啊呀，这可不行。我家的父上母上还是非常恩爱的。真过分啊利威尔君。”埃尔文将人抱紧，一只手扣紧后腰，另一只扳过他的后脑勺，在有些干涩的嘴唇上印下一个吻。一个单方面攻城掠地，充满侵略性的吻。  
魅魔的舌头也比一般人的要长吗……感觉要被吃掉了……简直像是要舔遍口腔每一处角落似的，利威尔被吻得头晕目眩，耳朵深处嗡嗡作响，不知不觉地抬手勾住青年的脖子，索求更深更黏腻的吻。  
“嗯……唔……”唾液被带出来，沿着脖颈一路流到他凸起的锁骨。下身的骚扰没停过，埃尔文的尾巴表面带有绒毛，末端还是不规则的形状，旋转着磨蹭利威尔的内壁，但仅仅是浅尝辄止，并不深入。  
“痒……”欲望得不到纾解，他在他怀里扭动，喘息着，“别玩了，快点、做完……”  
“利威尔君真的很诚实。”金发青年微笑起来，“那么，如您所愿。”  
埃尔文缩回尾巴，但没收到身后，仍然是缠在了对方腿上。大概是魅魔体质问题，进入并没有什么阻碍，利威尔只是哼了哼，没喊痛。  
魅魔张开漆黑的翅膀把人完全笼住，双手按在利威尔腰上，一寸寸地推进自己的性器，也没忘记问人的感受：“应该不会痛吧?”  
“吵、死了你……干你的……”  
“嗯？这样子吗？”  
埃尔文试探了几下，很快找准了地方，粗大的龟头抵住了前列腺，本来还有些克制，不想在陌生的恶魔前叫出声来，突然被顶到最敏感的地带，利威尔好不容易卡在喉咙里的呻吟全都溢了出来。  
魅魔有一点吃惊，但更多的是被肯定的快乐。  
“果然利威尔君也很舒服吧？没有关系，不用害羞的，做爱本来就是这样愉悦的事情。”魅魔啃咬着利威尔的乳头，用舌头润湿着他的乳晕，揉捏了几下，耐心地教导着初次经验者，“你看，你也喜欢的吧？”  
“别、舔……！”利威尔想阻止，但根本没有力气。  
“不喜欢吗？那这样呢？”  
细长的尾巴缠上了利威尔挺立的性器。  
“放、开……”  
埃尔文却不听他的，自顾自地用尾部的绒毛摩擦勃起的阴茎，翅膀微微摆动着，羽毛拂过利威尔裸露的脊背。腾出一只手去套弄柱身，怀里的人类在抖。射的时候身上的汗随着颤抖一滴一滴地垂落下来。差点以为对方哭了，但低头去看利威尔时，只能看见他汗湿的头发。  
“你哭了吗？”埃尔文忽然不安起来。  
“不是……是太爽了……你妈的……”  
恶魔闻言莫名满足起来，埋头蹭了蹭人类。“好喜欢利威尔君啊……”  
“……是喜欢肉体才对吧。只是打了一炮而已，不要说那种恶心的话，快点做完放我走。”虽然人类并不领情。  
“呃，可是，才刚开始啊？我一点都没吃饱。”  
“你他妈是饿了多久啊？”  
“这个……大概，几百年吧？”  
“……？？？想我死可以直说。”  
“不会有问题的！利威尔君的身体很好，我已经试吃过了。请安心，这里是梦境，不会对你造成实质性伤害的。有问题我也会帮忙修好的。”  
“我杀了你……”

♥

利威尔醒了过来。  
自己还是在小屋的床上，睡前怎样，醒来便怎样。看了看桌上的蜡烛，自己也没睡几分钟的样子。  
刚才的事，是幻觉吗？还是如恶魔所说，只能在梦境实现？  
皱了皱眉，无法单从思考得出结论——算了，自己也没损失就是了。身体没有任何异常。  
他整理好行李，拿上猎物，往山下走去。

♥

返程的路上，埃尔文忽然想起了什么。  
奇怪。  
这人的味道为什么有点熟悉……  
晚上，再确认一下好了。恶魔立马改道，哼着不知名的小曲，偷偷尾随了猎户。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是美丽童话故事（正色）  
前世利威尔随手拉了一把小埃尔文——因为幼年不够熟练，还藏不好翅膀跟角，出来玩的时候经常被人类用石头扔的小恶魔文瞬间就被脸臭但好心的大哥哥利攻略了——几百年后被找上门了。“？？？你要找Levi跟我利威尔有什么关系。”  
至于利威尔，当时纯属路过，神经太粗，没注意到这落水的倒楣孩子头上有犄角，身后有尾巴（划掉）  
我也不知淫魔翅膀多大，感觉能罩人的色情一点，就整个那么大翅膀吧。  
又了了一个夙愿。淫魔支线结局回收。那下篇再见。


End file.
